Defenders of the Faith
}} |rev2 = Blabbermouth.net |rev2score = 10/10 (30th Ann.) |rev3 = Blogcritics |rev3score = favourable (30th Ann.) | rev4 =PopMatters | rev4Score = (30th Ann.) | rev5 =Martin Popoff | rev5Score = | rev6 = Record Collector | rev6Score = (30th Ann.) | rev7 = Rolling Stone | rev7Score = | rev8 = Sputnikmusic | rev8score = 4.0/5 | noprose = yes }} Defenders of the Faith is the ninth studio album by British heavy metal band Judas Priest. Three tracks were released as singles: "Freewheel Burning", "Some Heads Are Gonna Roll" and "Love Bites". The album was certified Platinum by the RIAA. Recording and release Defenders of the Faith was recorded at Ibiza Sound Studios, Ibiza, Spain, and mixed from September to November 1983 at DB Recording Studios and Bayshore Recording Studios in Coconut Grove, Miami, Florida. The LP and cassette tape were released on 4 January 1984, and the album appeared on CD in July. A remastered CD was released in May 2001. Simultaneously with the album's release, the band kicked off their tour in Europe, with the bulk of concerts taking place in North America during the spring and summer. Stylistically, Defenders of the Faith did not greatly depart from its predecessor and contained the same mix of short, up-tempo metal anthems with stadium shoutalong choruses, although progressive elements returned on some tracks such as "The Sentinel" and the album also introduced some hints of speed metal into their sound. The album was an immediate success, only going one spot below Screaming for Vengeance on the US Billboard 100 Albums Chart. Some critics nonetheless objected to the lack of a standout single comparable to "Breaking the Law" or "You've Got Another Thing Comin', and the album's general similarity to Screaming for Vengeance. The 30th-anniversary release of the album (released in March 2015) came with a double CD of a live show recorded on 5 May 1984 at the Long Beach Arena in Long Beach, California on their Defenders of the Faith Tour and was originally recorded for a radio broadcast. Packaging The cover art by Doug Johnson (who also designed the Hellion in Screaming for Vengeance) depicts the Metallian, a ram-horned, tiger-like land assault creature with Gatling guns and tank tracks conceptualized by the band. The back cover contains a message: Controversy "Eat Me Alive" was listed at number 3 on the Parents Music Resource Center's "Filthy Fifteen", a list of 15 songs the organization found most objectionable. PMRC co-founder Tipper Gore stated the song was about oral sex at gunpoint. In response to the allegations, Priest recorded the song "Parental Guidance" on the follow-up album Turbo. Promotion In December 1983, the band released the "Freewheel Burning" single and performed the song in a short UK/Germany tour in the same month. In January 1984, the band embarked on the Metal Conqueror Tour across Europe, North America and Japan. On this tour, the band played every song from the album live, with the exception of "Eat Me Alive". During the band's 2008 tour in support of Nostradamus, they played many songs which had never been played live before, one of them being "Eat Me Alive". To date, this made Defenders of the Faith the second Judas Priest album from which every song had been played live (the first being Rocka Rolla), followed by British Steel during the 2009, British Steel 30th anniversary tour. Legacy * "Jawbreaker" was covered by Rage for the single "Higher than the Sky" and also appeared on the tribute album A Tribute to Judas Priest: Legends of Metal and All G.U.N. Bonustracks CD. * "The Sentinel" was covered by Machine Head for the special edition version of their 2011 album Unto the Locust. * "Night Comes Down" was covered by Katatonia for the Japanese edition of their 2016 album The Fall of Hearts. Track listing 30th Anniversary Edition - Bonus Live CDs Personnel ;Judas Priest *Rob Halford – vocals *K. K. Downing – guitar *Glenn Tipton – guitar *Ian Hill – bass guitar *Dave Holland – drums ;Production *Produced by Tom Allom *Engineered by Mark Dodson, assisted by Christian Eser, Bruce Hensal, David Roeder, Ben King, and Buddy Thornton *Cover design by Doug Johnson, based on a concept by Judas Priest Charts Certifications References Category:1984 albums Category:Judas Priest albums Category:Albums produced by Tom Allom Category:Columbia Records albums